Kurami Uchiha/Post-War
Kurami Uchiha (うちはクラミ, Uchiha Kurami) is a former main together with Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and her loose affiliation to the before she rewrote the memories of one self and others, and had been sealed away by the in the . Together with Obito and the renewed Madara Uchiha, their ancestor, the trio became the most notorious clan members alive during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Unsealed in a new era of lore the ancient Uchiha with her illusion prowess wanders the lands together with Kazuhide; a young Uchiha descendant with great potential, and the current center of her sanity. Thereby, Kurami is still renowned as The Unreachable Dreamer (到達不能夢想家, Tōtatsu Funō Musōka) who is redeemed as the Consumer of Dreams (夢の需用家, Yume no Juyōka). But for now the Uchiha ancient shows no desire to continue the efforts and ideals of her predecessors. And yet Kurami has been scavenging the lost items that were once in her arsenal, who, possess pieces of her memories, and thus her unrequited power. Appearance Personality History Born in the ’s to Isamu Uchiha and Kinuyo Inreki, two years after the Kyūbi attack at Konoha Kurami was born. The blood within her stains from Madara Uchiha, an infamous man from the , who, like her father, bore the Uchiha blood limit; the Sharingan’s natural evolution – the Mangekyō Sharingan. Her mother, Kinuyo, is a part of the Inreki clan, an extinct clan that is descending from Tsukutenshū – the youngest son of the – who was renowned of his illusionary skills, passing on his dominating to his children. And so, Kurami, as a child from the Uchiha and Inreki clan, inherited, the massive spiritual energies. It influenced the growth of the young one heavily; imbalance in her own nature. Her father, Isamu, was a proud and dangerous man, according to the stories her mother told to Kurami: He was proud of his family; his younger sister and brother. But, a ninja life is unpredictable, and losses of comrades and beloved ones is common in this occupation. His younger brother had died during his mission, saving his teammates in the process. Sadly, they could not find his body. And so, Isamu’s crave of greed for blood began, wanting the strength to protect his last sibling. To his obsession, his sister had fallen before him, through deception by the man named Danzō. He saw her father as a threat to Konoha, therefore, Isamu had to be killed. Thus, Kurami was given the reason for her father’s long absence. Danzō, fearing that Isamu would be going against Konoha, continued to hunt him down and to steal his bloodline limit. Instead of the wanted man, Danzou choose a more… effective approach to break the man’s soul: he targeted his family with his . The ninja crossed the borders of the Snow upon his demand, killing any witnesses of their infiltration, before heading to the home of the Inreki household. Her mother aware of the intruders before they had arrived to their home, ushered Kurami to hide her signature and sneak into the secret hiding spot. Still allowing the young girl of several years old to watch through a small hole, Kurami witnessed the gruesomeness the ROOT exercised onto her mother. The suffocating feeling that overshadowed her heart, stealing her breath, stilled her emotions, as the spinning wheel awakened in her now smouldering red eyes with two tomoes. Kurami went into a delusional state, bursting out of her hiding spot; the rage began to consume her and started to eat her consciousness. And the screech of the child summoned the thunder crying above their heads. The rumbles loud and clear, its anger condemning the light, bringing forth the darkness of her heart. Her red eyes spinning dangerously upon sight, showing the growth of adaption in a short awakening. Her heart raced rapidly and in her mind there was only one word pouncing her control to pieces: “Kill. Destruction. Murderers.”. Kurami covered in the blood of the foes the lightning brutally killed. She opposed a wicked smile of satisfaction, which curled into a sorrowful look, as she remembered the death of her mother in dissatisfaction. Her endless cries for her mother compelled the silence. Neither had she counted on the return of her father the mercenary, who, she hadn’t seen in months. Those red glowers stared down into her father’s, as he too revealed his own. His sorrow was buried away deep in his heart, finally, he had broken through his own curse, while his daughter had awakened her own. But unknown to both, a masked man had seen the potential skill the girl possessed and was set on to obtain and protect the girl – his young and foolish cousin. In the meanwhile, before Danzō resorted to another assault, Isamu trained Kurami’s battle capabilities to sync with her bloodline limit. She was aware that her physical skill could never rival a regular ninja; her body structure was not meant for offensive and direct hits. But with the use of her Sharingan, which had completely matured, Kurami could see through her father’s movements and a part of the technical construction for the lightning “Futsunushi”, which Isamu passed onto her. But to all happiness for Kurami came an end… After that, Danzō thought to have broken the man down. And would have sent more of his shinobi to finish him off, for good. That's when the masked man obstacles Danzō’s attempt. He will, seeing as he had some influence on Danzō, stop him. He has seen the potential of the girl, knowing that she has the blood of Madara Uchiha and the Inreki flowing in her veins. The Inreki, like aforementioned are distant family to the Uchiha, with high spiritual prowess; her mother was a genjutsu expert. And so, the masked man controlled the minds of the shinobi after Danzō denied his request. He made them only kill his older brother, Isamu, forcing Kurami to watch the slaughter, again. Kurami had seen both of her parents being killed in front of her eyes. Having awakened the third tomoe for a while, the special energy prompted itself to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. It was only momentarily, because she brutally slaughtered the shinobi, who were under control, with her lightning. Soon after the death of the ninja, who, died by her hands. The Mangekyō Sharingan’s ability awakened and activated itself, fabricating herself new memories; Kurami was no more. She became Nariko – the Thunder Child, who, was a homeless orphan, stranded in the Snow, captured, and brutally murdered her captors. The masked man, Obito, her uncle, had watched the amazingness he had witnessed, and made his decision. He was going to give the child the eyes of her father, to protect the power the eyes could potentially be, now. And so she achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kurami, unaware of these unique gifts, possessing the Kotoamatsukami, as the ability had sealed her memories. The Kotoamatsukami did not only seal the memories away and replacing it with fabricated ones, Kurami's emotions were blocked. Which allowed her to kill in cold blood. Eventually, the dōjutsu technique will break down, seeing as it was yet to be perfected. And Obito was all too willingly to remove the seal, breaking the girl’s mind, empowering the prowess his cousin withholds. But even before that Kurami became aware of Kotoamatsukami, the girl had managed to derive two techniques from the aforementioned: Kamimusuhi and Takamimusuhi; that what which gives birth and bring conquest and ruling. Fourth Shinobi World War Relationships Kazuhide Suigetsu Others Natural Skills Highly Intellectual Impressive Forces * Tremendous Stamina: * Incredible Vitality: ** Slow Aging: * Chakra Prowess: Resistance to Illusions Spiritual and Thunderous Abilities She, of the Reality She, of the Dreams Explosions and Seals Physical Capabilities Other Skills Stats Dōjutsu Sharingan Perception of Insight Perception of Ignorance Perception of Mirage Mangekyō Sharingan Thunderous Might Illusionary Crafts Synopsis The Uchiha's Apprentice Arc TBA Legacy Quotes Creation and Conception Behind the Scenes Trivia * TBA Information * and .